Ellie Sattler (Jurassic Park Movies)
Dr. Ellie Sattler or Ellen Degler née Sattler, is a paleobotanist and one of the protagonists of Jurassic Park and a minor character in Jurassic Park III, During the events of the first film she was invited by John Hammond to Jurassic Park, she was able to survive the events of the movie after the Dinosaurs escaped, by the time of Jurassic Park III, she was married to Mark Degler and has two children from him, Charlie Degler and another unnamed baby sibling. Appearance Ellie is a caucasian woman who was in her mid to late 20s during the first movie, she was in her 30s during the events of the third movie, she has blond hair and blue eyes, in the first movie when in Isla Nublar she most wore her hair tied, but eventually let it lose by the end of the movie. During the first movie she mostly wore an pink bottomed shirt with a purple tank top underneath, with her shirt tied and brown shorts, by the end of the movie she lost her pink shirt, only wearing her purple tank top for the remainder of the movie. in Jurassic Park III she mostly wore mostly normal outfits of that a housewife would wear. Personality To be added Biography ''Jurassic Park'' Ellie Sattler was Alan Grant's partner/girlfriend and worked with him at the dig site in Montana. She had a Ph.D in Paleobotany. She was described in the script as: Early in the film, it was shown that Ellie wanted to have children, while Alan was against the idea entirely as he dislikes kids. Ellie and Alan were asked by John Hammond to visit, and hopefully endorse, Jurassic Park. Alan and Ellie first met Hammond in their trailer opening a bottle of champagne. Ellie called Hammond inconsiderate but apologized after hearing what Hammond has to offer them. In return, Hammond promised to fund their digsite for the next three years. Once on the island, Ellie, like a true Paleobotanist, immediately noticed that Vermiform plants, which are extinct, were growing next to the road. She was so enthralled with this prehistoric plant, that she did not notice that the Jeep she was riding in, had stopped alongside a Brachiosaur. At the start of the Park Drive she tried to get Alan and Lex to ride in the same car, so that he could get used to children. When they arrived at the Triceratops Enclosure she tried to discover the reason behind the Triceratops' periodic sickness. She came to the conclusion that it was because they ate the poisonous West Indian Lilac plants in their territory. Because she stayed in the Triceratops Enclosure, she was not attacked by the Tyrannosaurus like the rest of the group. She later joined Robert Muldoon as he went to the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to rescue the survivors. The only survivor in the area turned out to be Ian Malcolm, who was badly wounded. While Muldoon loaded Malcolm into the back of the Jeep, Ellie continued to search the area for any sign of Grant or the children. She spotted the other car, tossed over the edge of the barrier to the T. rex paddock. When they inspected the wreckage, she found footprints leading off into the park. This piece of evidence gave Ellie hope that Grant and the kids were still alive. When Ellie and Muldoon returned to the Jeep, the tyrannosaur burst from the trees after them. The tyrannosaur then chased behind their car until they could outdistance it. Once they returned to the park, Ellie gave Malcolm a dose of morphine and tried to convince John Hammond that the park wasn't viable because the creatures were uncontrollable. After Ray Arnold shut down Jurassic Park's main power, hoping to bring all the systems back online during the manual restart, Ellie and Muldoon set out after him to the Power Shed to set up the power again. On the way there, they discovered that the shutdown must have turned off all the fences, including the fences of the raptor paddock. Soon after this realization, Ellie and Muldoon became aware that they were being hunted by the raptors. While Muldoon stayed behind to give her cover from the escaped Velociraptors, she sprinted to the shed. She was able to activate the power again but was attacked by a raptor. Due to her speed and agility, she made it out of the shed alive, but not before she discovered Arnold's dismembered arm which fell on her shoulder which got smeared with his blood, afterwards she took off her pink over-shirt. After discarding her shirt, she then continued her journey wearing only her purple tank top, On her way back to the bunker, she rendezvoused with Alan Together, Ellie and Alan returned to the Visitor's Center and saved the children. She then helped Alan to block the door to the control room, preventing the remaining raptor from breaking in, while Lex attempted to reboot the system from the computer. The raptor then broke in through the control room's glass window and the group rushed to escape through the airducts. In the Visitor's Center lobby, the raptors closed in on them and were preparing to attack when the Tyrannosaurus burst in and lifted a raptor off the floor in her jaws, killing the raptor. In an outrage, the last raptor attacked the Tyrannosaur. Taking advantage of this diversion Ellie and the rest of the group exited the visitor center. Hammond and Malcolm were waiting for them in the Jeep and the group drove off to the helipad. On their flight home Ellie was happy to see that Alan was sitting between the two sleeping kids. She probably hoped that the experience had made him accept children. ''Jurassic Park III'' Ellie braved the horrors of Jurassic Park with Alan 8 years ago and came out of the experience hoping that he would want to take that final step in their relationship: marriage and children. But Grant's first love was and continued to be dinosaurs, so Ellie, by necessity, evolved. Ellie ended her relationship with Alan Grant and began a relationship with Mark Degler, an employee of the State Department, who she subsequently married. They had two children, whom they lived with in Washington DC. She had become a children's writer. Although their romance had ended, both Degler (née Sattler) and Grant remained very close friends. Ellie remained very loyal to Alan, telling him that he was still the best in his field and that he could call her about anything at any time. Despite them no longer being in a relationship, she appeared to still care deeply for Alan as a result of their long history together. Ellie's son had dragged the phone Alan was calling on to get to his mother, who was told by Alan that he and the search party are lost on Site B at the river. Mark Degler's connection to the State Department helped them in getting the US Marine Corps to rescue them from the island. Alan, relieved to be saved, breathes "God bless you, Ellie." At one point Alan admitted to Eric Kirby he doesn't thank Ellie often enough for what she does for him and is reminded that he's really going to have to thank her now. Relationships Alan Grant To be added Ian Malcolm To be added John Hammond To be added Tim and Lex Murphy To be added Mark Degler To be added Charlie Degler To be added Trivia *During the first movie, she was in a relationship with Doctor Grant, unlike the her novel counterpart where Ellie never had a relationship with Dr. Grant. Gallery ''Jurassic Park'' 13619857 1639374186390074 6137551182745638244 n.jpg 12986971 1587234718270688 4245777082958405312 n.jpg 12963507 1587235714937255 2068671755458535371 n.jpg 12933078 1587235204937306 4477609975905282500 n.jpg 12932999 1587236348270525 3279119707818941807 n.jpg 12920534 1587234904937336 2101326855677590830 n.jpg 12920425 1587236151603878 2571226453661970824 n.jpg 12439545 1655191738063804 7614442125579568731 n.jpg 995337 1587235818270578 4984448083270271476 n.jpg 12417922 1655200511396260 8692666928475691746 n.jpg 12472687 1655012758081702 8183152989942717842 n.jpg 12494676 1655012871415024 716701055453254561 n.jpg 12509079 1655204381395873 5302053814129505477 n.jpg 12509276 1657196997863278 1712139262025694523 n.jpg 12540760 1655191824730462 6487457231686460792 n.jpg 12541152 1655204644729180 5098093921824665496 n.jpg 12548904 1655012858081692 7897291147166506982 n.jpg 12549039 1655203608062617 8499635196943085744 n.jpg 12553055 1655203901395921 2756415995805997020 n.jpg 12553066 1655013058081672 2224678150351871075 n.jpg 12565426 1657186764530968 29374585782935888 n.jpg 12573072 1655192591397052 5768908951385658008 n.jpg 12651302 1542497886077705 242788982892503297 n.jpg 12718034 1587235861603907 5707998026925376096 n.jpg 12814219 1562082967452530 4195260705933110358 n.jpg 12933010 1587235301603963 5026904180281433759 n.jpg 12936552 1587235874937239 7139006413835902105 n.jpg 12938079 1587236044937222 3101704910853292275 n.jpg 12963611 1589498541377639 667871287862433834 n.jpg 12417709 1655013071415004 196906800434198031 n.jpg 12993413 1588868978107262 3331528168254893521 n.jpg 13043777 1595531237441036 828756397201569154 n.jpg 13606961 1639374253056734 3952965489179632870 n.jpg 12417551 1586109795049847 6233969871368439176 n.jpg 12400449 1655013881414923 4723847209613157746 n.jpg 11880455 1455406294786865 5614692124696610946 n.jpg 11215153 1655013024748342 6920756548689858346 n.jpg 5232 1655167631399548 2772797692117927202 n.jpg EllieCloseup2.jpg Elliecloseup.jpg Ellie deleted scene.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12763.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12761.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12760.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12759.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12758.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12757.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12756.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12752.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12751.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12750.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12749.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12748.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12747.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12746.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12745.jpg Jp 09246.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13434.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13433.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13432.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13431.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13430.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13429.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13422.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13421.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13420.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13391.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13390.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13389.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13388.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13387.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13386.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13385.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13383.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13382.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13369.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13367.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13364.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13362.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12931.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12928.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12927.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12926.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12925.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12924.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12923.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12773.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12772.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12771.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12770.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12769.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12768.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12767.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12766.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12765.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-12764.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13802.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13834.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13829.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13827.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13826.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13825.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13824.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13823.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13822.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13812.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13807.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13804.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13803.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13797.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13751.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13750.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13723.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13721.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13720.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13604.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13601.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13598.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13593.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13591.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13590.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13589.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13588.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13587.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13586.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13585.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13584.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13498.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13497.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13496.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13495.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13487.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13479.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13477.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13436.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13435.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14013.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14005.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14004.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14003.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14002.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13989.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13988.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13987.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13969.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13967.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13962.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13960.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13959.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13956.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13949.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13948.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13947.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13946.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13945.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13944.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13943.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13935.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13934.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13929.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13926.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13925.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13923.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13922.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13918.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13914.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13892.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13875.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13873.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13872.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13871.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13868.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13852.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13851.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13836.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13835.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14218.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14192.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14175.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14170.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14148.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14079.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14078.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14077.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14076.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14075.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14074.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14073.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14072.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14071.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14070.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14069.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14068.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14067.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14064.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-14017.jpg Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-13947.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-52-05-16.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-52-04-36.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-52-04-10.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-52-03-91.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-52-03-70.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-52-03-43.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-57-81.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-54-00.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-43-89.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-43-58.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-43-37.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-43-16.jpg Iexplore 2012-10-06 19-51-12-88.jpg ''Jurassic Park III'' Category:Main Characters Category:Love Interest Category:Married Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Mothers Category:Living Characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Jurassic Park III Characters